


study sessions

by orphan_account



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, MC is gender neutral, POV Second Person, it's just fluff. just good!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you promise mammon a gift for when he gets his work done.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 306





	study sessions

**Author's Note:**

> It's just something fluffy i wrote when i was feeling down!! I hope you'll enjoy it, though <3!

“This better be worth it.” Another groan slips past Mammon’s lips. You don’t look up from your own homework, nudging him with your elbow. Ages ago, you realized he isn’t as stupid as everyone makes him out to be. (Though he can be a total dumbass, too.) Especially now that you promised you had a gift if he got all of it done, he had some motivation. 

“If you stop whining, maybe you’ll even finish tonight. It’s not even that much.” You tap your pen on the desk and smile. “Or is being around me that annoying?” Your eyes flicker over to his, meeting his gaze for the first time. 

“No-!” The answer is instantaneous, his face flushing. “W-wait, I mean!” As you burst out laughing, he only stumbles over his words further. Teasing him was too much fun, you couldn’t help yourself! He leans his chin in one hand, averting his eyes and shielding most of his face from view. “You know ya should be lucky that I, the great Mammon, spend so much time with you! A-and that’s only because Lucifer would have my head otherwise!” He says, huffing. 

If you didn’t know any better, you would’ve called him mean. “Yeah yeah, you’re the best, Mammon.” There’s only fondness in your tone. You don’t have to see him to know he’s grinning. “Look, finish that page and I’ll give you your gift, okay?” It wasn’t even half of what he had to finish, however, you were nervous about what you were to do, as well. You’d prefer to get it over with, considering you were going to be confessing. And while you were hiding it as best you could, butterflies ran rampant in your stomach. 

There’s a lull in the conversation and you figured he was reading through the notes you gave him. While it took some effort, you manage to focus enough to scribble down a couple more answers. Doubt starts clouding your mind. You don’t want to ruin your friendship with him; he mentions it himself a lot but as the first demon you formed a pact with and gotten close with, you do trust him a lot. Before you can mull over it for long, he snaps you out of your thoughts by shoving a piece of paper in your face. 

Skimming the page, it becomes clear that he did what you told him to. It doesn’t look too rushed, either. Knowing Mammon, you could only get him to do this a couple of times, though you were still happy with the results. He has different things on his mind. 

“So? What did ya get?” His eyes light up in a way they only do when something concerns money. If you hesitate for long, you’re never going to go through with it. “Oh, oh! Is it the new-” You grab him by his collar and smash your lips against his. It’s clumsy at best, your noses squishing together, caused by your quick movements and nervousness. No, it wasn’t a ‘perfect movie kiss’, far from it. If you had to guess, you’d be teased to hell and back because of this later. A tad humiliating. However, you were kissing Mammon and that more than made up for it. Like you were the one to kiss him, you’re also the first to pull away.

“I, uh…” You laugh, breathy and high pitched. “I really like you. Wanna go out sometime?” The roles reversed, now you’re the one fumbling and incapable of looking at him for more than a second. If you had read all the signs wrong, you were ready to sink through the floor and die. Right here, right now. But it had been so  _ obvious _ . Mammon was always sticking to your side, proclaiming about how he should be the most important since he was your first. He always complained when his brothers touched you, always eager for your attention. 

He keeps staring, eyes wide and not muttering a single word. Mammon’s face is thoroughly flushed _ Could it be that you misunderstood? _

You open your mouth to apologize, nails digging into your palms. Then, his face breaks into the biggest grin you’ve ever seen him have and the tension melts off of you. You’re sure you’ll have to endure tons of boasting later. At least you had an easy way to shut him up now. Mammon pulls you close into a hug in a swift movement, nuzzling his face into your hair. His hold is tight and warm, you feel safe. He’s practically vibrating. 

“You’re not joking, right? Right? If ya are, then…” He trails off. 

“Of course not. I like you, Mammon” You repeat, more confident the second time, and he squeezes you. “Aren’t you supposed to say I should be lucky to be graced with your presence? That I should be happy you’ll even let a human near you?” You’re just teasing him again. He laughs and it’s a sound of pure relief and happiness, making your heart flutter in your chest. 

“...I like you too. A lot” He mutters against your hair, only for you to ever hear. The silence that lingers on between the two of you is a comfortable one, until you decide to break it. 

“Well, did you like the gift?” He pulls back so his face is right in front of yours. As he speaks, his breath tickles your lips. The smile refuses to fade from his features. 

“I’m not sure…” His smile turns into more of a grin. “Do ya mind if I give it another try?”


End file.
